


u know those street performers that hold up traffic? very annoying

by birding



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birding/pseuds/birding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jisoo is polite<br/>jeonghan is kind of a dick</p>
            </blockquote>





	u know those street performers that hold up traffic? very annoying

"Excuse me mister? I appreciate your performance-" the man in front of the car picked up another item to juggle. "-but my boyfriend and I really have somewhere to be right now-" the man turned to face another car, whistling to the tune of a pop song, "- it would be great if you could please move a bit and let us through ..... Thank you......"

The performer quite clearly did not give a single shit about the soft-spoken twenty-something trying to talk to him from the passenger's window, and simply carried on with his display of acrobatics.

"Sir.. Please, we'd really appreciate it if-

The man picked up another plate to add to his - honestly quite impressive - juggling ring. Jisoo sighed as another one of his attempts was proven futile.

"Mister acrobatics man. Please, if you would kindly just-"

The pleading man is cut off yet again by the performer, who was now throwing the plate very high and increasing the pitch of his whistling to match.

Seeing how frustrated Jisoo was getting, Jeonghan sighed over from the driver's seat, "Jisoo. Babe. I know you love being polite and all," Jeonghan reached over to put a placating hand on his boyfriend's leg, giving Jisoo a meaningful look "but I don't think that guy gives a shit".

Jisoo ran his fingers through his perfect hair as he looked pointedly over at his languid boyfriend, "Well yes. I kind of noticed. But how do I get him to move??" His voice rose an octave by the end of his sentence, a pleading whine tainting his pretence of composure.

Picking up that hint of desperation seeping through Jisoo's usual calm, Jeonghan chuckled. "You could like... Get meaner. Swear at him or something. Say the F-word. That's usually pretty effective".

"Jeonghan!", Jisoo exclaimed indignantly (but with no real fire), "You know I don't curse! I'm not gonna curse at some poor stranger.. He's just trying to make a living"

But Jeonghan could see how half-hearted this attempt was. Jisoo must've been a lot more pissed than he showed. "Come on Jisoo. Curse. It won't kill you."

To be completely honest, Jeonghan didn't really give a shit if the street performer stayed there for the whole afternoon; it's not like he was in a particular rush to get to the supermarket anyway. Who gives a damn if sponges are $0.30 cheaper this week. But now Jisoo's reluctance was tickling his mischievous side.

"...No. It's not...... Nice." Jisoo grumbled and sank further into the passenger seat, crossing his arms and tapping a stuttering rhythm on his arm as he eyed the incredibly bothersome performer continuing to not move from the front of their car.

Almost there, Jeonghan thought. Just another small push and he'd get there. He decided to change tactics - Jeonghan has no problem using low blows to get what he wants.

"Jisoo. If you don't swear at the annoying juggling asshole" he snickered as Jisoo bristled at his word choice, "I'm gonna go in the group chat and tell everyone what you asked me to do last night. And what I did about it. In detail." There. That oughtta do it.

The look on Jisoo's face was one of utter betrayal, "You wouldn- Wait no. You totally would." Shameless bastard, Jisoo thought.

Jeonghan threw Jisoo the smuggest grin conceivable by man and blew Jisoo an obnoxious kiss, receiving a sour look in return.

Jisoo weighed up his options. He either said a mean word to the man in front of them, who did nothing wrong to him (well nothing too bad anyway), or he suffered from weeks of embarrassment and ridicule from his friends who would most definitely not let him live down his kinky sexcapades with Jeonghan. With one last searing look, Jisoo finally relented, "Fine. Fine! Whatever! I can do it! It's fine!"

Got him, Jeonghan thought.

Jisoo hesitantly peeks his head out of the car window, gathering his nerves and getting ready to give the performed a good talking-to. With swear words. He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes to mentally prep himself, and shouts - actually shouts - to the impertinent man, "HEY FUCKER. GET OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY. I HAVE PLACES TO BE AND THINGS TO DO. I appreciate your performance, you're very talented, but PLEASE FUCK OFF"

Jeonghan smirked silently from the driver's seat. Now for the final act of his fucking-around-with-Jisoo's-purity plan.

Jisoo was flushed, his blood rushing with adrenaline, and he felt invincible as he watched the performer finally move out of the way with raised hands and a "Gee, sorry Mr. Angry Pants". He also kind of felt like a bit of a dick, but mostly he just felt pretty powerful. He turned over to his boyfriend with a victorious look, ready to tell Jeonghan that that wasn't so bad and he actually had fun, when he saw the look on Jeonghan's face.

Jeonghan looked absolutely SCANDALISED.

"OH. MY. GOD! THAT WAS SO RUDE!" Jeonghan shrieked, eyes wide and eyebrows sky-high, "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO THE POOR MAN!"

Jisoo sputtered in surprise, not understanding what was happening.

He proceeded by rolling down his window and yelling out to the performer "SIR! I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW MY BOYFRIEND COULD BE SO MEAN!"

Jisoo was even more flabbergasted now, "Wha- How- What do you- WHAT!" he stuttered, face getting even redder in embarrassment.

"JISOO I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SWEAR AT HIM LIKE THAT!" Jeonghan continues, clearly enjoying this way too much.

"oH MY GOSH IM SO SORRY!! IM SORRY PERFORMANCE MAN OH MY GOSH!" Jisoo exclaims out the window, now not only thoroughly confused but also feeling really bad for the poor man. Jeonghan was struggling to keep his laughter down.

"JEONGHAN I'M SO RUDE WHY DID YOU MAKE ME SAY THAT" the poor boy continues, now looking offended at himself.

Before Jisoo could continue to panic, his asshole boyfriend belted out a laugh, pulling Jisoo back from the window to hug him tightly. Jisoo's confusion reached its epitome. But as he felt Jeonghan's reverberating laugh on his chest, heard Jeonghan wheezing between laughs, "Oh my god Jisoo you're so fucking cute", he began to understand what was happening.

"You. Fucking. Asshole."

 

\----

 

"Oh man! I wish you guys could've seen the look on his face" Jeonghan barked out between his laughs, slapping Jisoo's knee in mirth.

"Dude! You should've filmed it!" Soonyoung pipes up from the couch, regretting having missed out on this miraculous occasion.

"Yeah, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity - I don't remember the last time I heard Jisoo curse, especially not the F-bomb" Seungcheol added, pulling the disgruntled American in for a nuggie.

"Nah, he would've killed me. You guys really missed out though." Jeonghan laughed, remembering Jisoo's flaming scarlet face.

"Yeah yeah it was hilarious. I said the bad words. Now let's go back to our nice wholesome movie" Jisoo grumbled, punching Seungcheol lightly on the shoulder and returning to his spot next to his dickhead boyfriend, taking a large gulp from his Long Island Iced Tea. His friends had had way too much fun laughing at his misery and he needed a distraction.

Tapping Jisoo's back soothingly, Jihoon agreed, "Alright, we'll let you live this one down. Now let's go back to Happy Feet"

"Remind me why we are watching Happy Feet again?" Wonwoo mutters from somewhere in the room, voice muffled by all the pillows Mingyu deemed were necessary for movie-watching nests.

"Chan wanted to - " Soonyoung is cut off when he sees the daggers Chan is glaring at him. "Fine. I wanted to see the penguins dance."

"Cute" Wonwoo replied, snuggling back into Mingyu's warmth.

Someone clicks play, and the group is lulled back to silence as they watch those talented penguins tapping away. Jisoo feels Jeonghan press a gentle kiss to his cheek, muttering softly enough so that only he could hear "Sorry babe".

"It's ok," Jisoo mutters back, pressing a kiss on Jeonghan's jaw. "It was admittedly pretty darn funny"

Jeonghan huffs a laugh and hugs him closer, placing his head on Jisoo's shoulder and returning his attention to the movie.

All was calm and peaceful, filled only by the sound of whatever shitty dialogue they have in kids' movies, when the silence was suddenly broken by Jun's voice coming from the couch, "So Jisoo. What was it that you asked Jeonghan to do last night?"

**Author's Note:**

> id say half of the boys would have groaned and thrown pillows on jun's face, and the other half would have been extremely interested in the gossip. the halves are up to u i guess!


End file.
